


No Such Thing As Privacy

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [202]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “Oh my God!” Lance yelped.Keith jumped away from Shiro like he’d been electrocuted. “What the quiznak?! Don’t you know how to knock?”





	No Such Thing As Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Getting Caught in the Act" from [this prompt list](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/164991585155/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme) and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/173047369235/for-the-sweet-moments-prompts-could-you-do-number)

“Oh my God!” Lance yelped. 

Keith jumped away from Shiro like he’d been electrocuted. “What the quiznak?! Don’t you know how to knock?” 

Lance clapped his hands over his face. “My eyes! My poor eyes! I’ll never be able to unsee that!” 

“We were just kissing, Lance,” Shiro said calmly, although his face was so hot he could probably fry food goo on it. 

Technically, they _had_ been just kissing, but they had also been well on their way to doing a lot more before the interruption.

“I saw tongue! And…and _hands_!” Lance wailed.

“Our hands,” Keith said dryly. “Oh, the horror.” 

“THEY WERE PLACES!” Lance waved his hands around his body, as if he was trying to illustrate just what he’d seen but couldn’t quite bring himself to. “I’m scarred for life!” 

Shiro buried his face in his hands and wished for the ground to swallow him. “Maybe next time you should knock before you come into Keith’s room?” 

“I did! Twice! Nobody answered!” 

“So your reaction was to just barge in?” Keith shouted. “What if I was in the bathroom?” 

“Then I would be scarred in a _different_ way!” Lance shouted back. 

“Don’t you understand the concept of privacy?!” 

“I have four older siblings! There’s no such thing as privacy!” 

Shiro rubbed his temple. “Guys, _please_ , knock it off. Lance, what did you need?” 

“Allura wanted me to come get you guys,” Lance said. “We have a meeting on the bridge in fifteen doboshes.”

“Tell her we’ll be there,” Shiro said. 

Lance scooted back out the door. “Okay, yeah, I’ll do that. And on the way, I’ll see if Pidge and Hunk can wipe the last three minutes from my mind forever.”  


With that, he practically sprinted off down the hallway.

Shiro sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. “Well, that was mortifying.”

Keith crossed his arms and huffed. “Leave it to Lance to ruin the mood.” 

Shiro took Keith by the shoulders and rubbed his arms. “I guess it’s a good thing. We wouldn’t have had time to finish before the meeting.” 

“Fifteen doboshes is enough time,” Keith muttered, but he didn’t sound terribly convinced of it. 

It _was_ , but Shiro really didn’t feel like rushing right now. Not when it had been so long since he and Keith had had a chance to be together. He kissed Keith’s forehead. “It’s been awhile. And I’d like to take it slow, you know?”

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck. “I don’t want to wait,” he grumbled. “But I get what you mean. I want to _enjoy_ the afterglow.”

Shiro laughed and pressed his face into Keith’s hair. “I promise, we’ll enjoy the afterglow later. And everything else leading up to that.” 

Keith linked his hands behind Shiro’s head and pulled him into a deep, positively _filthy_ kiss. “I’m holding you to that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
